Demonrune: Blade of Reckoning
by GhostfireX
Summary: It's a story about a group of people trying to kill a Demon Warlord, and there are random scenes. Oh, and when theres a NUMBER.EXT INT.SCENE LOCATION.DAY NIGHT, that begins a new scene, and anything in Italic is not being said, its describing something.


_White text on a black BG_

Narrator: It is the year 3865. Kaz Ti'rant, a Demon Warlord, rules all existence. Using an ancient form of magic known as Dimensional Phasing to move to each parallel dimension, Kaz Ti'rant conquered all worlds with his army of undead mutants. He moves, like a plague, consuming every natural resource of each world and then moving on. And, with every defeated army, his numbers continued to grow. Now in his final site of victory, the once mighty world of Namornegon, he constructed his capital fortress. However, where there is tyranny, there will be resistance. A last army of combined peoples, who had lost their worlds, rose up to fight. Unfortunately, word reached Kaz, and he crushed the army before they could do any good. Only a few got out alive. They were Tren, Shan Kalarak, Zex, Darren Nank, and Garjen. Now they try to find a way to regain their home world from the darkness that now plagues it.

1.EXT.WASTELAND.DAY

_(Fade in)_

_Camera shows party running across the screen, they stop and crouch behind some rocks on a ledge. Camera moves to show a camp on the ground below. The camera moves to show the party behind a rock._

Tren: Okay, there's the camp. Here's everyone's job. Zex, you run as a distraction and lure as much of them as you can away from the camp. Kalarak, you need to follow Zex and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. Darren and Garjen, you two come with me, we take out the camp.

Zex: All right, _(he nods, then looks confused) _could you be more specific?

Kalarak: You throw something that gets their attention, scream like a little girl, then you run away and they chase you.

Zex: That I can do.

ZEX _and_ KALARAK _leave off screen_

Tren: Okay, now wait until Zex causes his distraction, then we commence our attack.

Darren: Why are we always doing it the sneaky way? Why can't we just charge them head on?

Garjen: A. Because we're outnumbered 20 to 1. B. Because each time we do, you get your ass kicked. And C. because, no.

Darren: What?

Garjen: No.

Darren: What do you mean no?

Garjen: No, that's what I mean.

Darren: Look you make some sense or I'll-

_(Interrupting) _Tren: Okay you two, stop that already.

A commotion is heard off screen 

Tren: That's our cue.

All leave off screen 

2.EXT.CAMP.DAY

_Camera shows _TRENGARJEN_, and _DARREN_ sliding down a cliff. Camera moves to show party running into the camp. They meet little resistance and easily continue through the camp_.

Tren:_(in mid fight)_This is too easy!

Darren: I know, why can't they send something to really test my skills.

(from off screen) Zex: YOU NEVER TOLD ME THEY COULD RUN THIS FAST! ZEX and KALARAK come running across the screen.

Garjen: This good enough for you Darren, they're back. _(camera moves to show a giant army running towards the screen) _Zex, why did you lead them back here?

Kalarak: Because he ran into three dead-ends along the way and didn't know where else to go.

Tren: 3? How do you get stuck into three?

_Army moves into the camp and another fight begins, but __dialog continues._

Zex: I tried not to.

Darren: Whatever, I'm glad you brought them back. I was getting bored.

Garjen: Yes, and I'm getting tired of your mouth, your ego, and you.

Darren: What do you mean me?

Garjen: I mean you.

Tren: Okay, that's enough you two.

_A very large beast that looks oddly like a giant troll and abomination combination, it comes stomping onto the screen, crushing zombies under its feet as it approaches. _

Kalarak: Well, that's not good.

Darren: No problem let me take him. I've handled tougher things as a child.

DARREN_ charges the creature, he slashes it a handful of times, and then it slams him off to the side. _KALARAK_ saves _DARREN_ by casting a barrier around him and lowering him to safety. _KALARAK_ then fires a few blasts at the beast, but with little effect. The beast slams its fists down onto the ground and sends KALARAK flying. _TREN_ charges around the beast and jumps onto it's back. He locks his staffs together and gets a firm hold of the beast, and then _ZEX_ runs over and throws a knife into the beast's head. The beast freezes, then collapses, crushing most of the remaining zombies as it does, the rest flee. Camera shows _TREN_ getting up and surveys the area. Camera pans to show _GARJEN_ making sure all the zombies are dead. _KALARAK _is helping _DARREN_ up. _ZEX_ is pulling his knife out of the creature's skull and gets a disgusted look on his face._

Tren: Spread out and check the camp for supplies, weapons, and anything useful.

They comply. Camera follows them as they do so, switching from person to person randomly. Camera finally ends on TREN, who is ripping through the contents of a chest. 

_(off camera)_Garjen: Tren, I think I found something.

TREN _leaves off camera. Camera then moves to follow _TREN_ as he weaves his way through the tents. Finally, he comes to where _GARJEN_ is standing._

Tren: What did you find?

Garjen: I can't tell, what do you think it is?

GARJEN _hands _TREN_ a scroll that he attempts to reads and gets a very confused look on his face._

Tren: I can't understand this mystical mumbo-jumbo. Let's get Kalarak in here.

_(coming onto the screen) _Kalarak: What do you need? I heard my name and decided to see who was talking about me.

Tren: That answers that. Now what do you make of this?

TREN _hands _KALARAK_ the scroll. _KALARAK _looks it over for a dozen or so seconds, then looks up._

Kalarak: It speaks of a sword forged by the gods to slay the demonic. It's only a myth and no such sword exists, but this is the first time I've ever seen something written about it. Very strange.

_An explosion is heard off screen. All following dialogue is heard from off screen._

Darren: Zex, I told you not to touch that.

Zex: Exactly why I needed to.

Darren: What do you mean?

Zex: When you tell me not to do something, that means that I gotta do it.

Darren: No it doesn't, it means that you don't do it.

Zex: No it means to do it.

Darren: I will never understand your logic.

_(yelling) _Tren: Don't worry, he doesn't use logic.

_(yelling) _Zex: I resent that!

Tren: Don't care.

_Heard off screen random "gonna kill hims",_ _and "let me at 'ums". _ZEX _and _DARREN_ come running onto screen. _

Tren: Good to see we're all back together. We're done here.

Darren: But there's a lot more left to search.

Tren: No, we can't stay here for long, grab what you can and let's go.

_All comply and run off screen._

_End scene_

3.EXT.CAMP.NIGHT

_Camera shows the party sitting around a campfire. Tents and sleeping cots are randomly distributed around the screen. Party is talking as if discussing something._

Garjen: So Tren, do you wanna tell us why you ordered us to just to up and leave the camp without searching very much of it?

Tren: Nope.

Kalarak: Why? Why can't you tell us? 

Tren: Because if I told you than you would know.

Garjen: Hence why we asked you.

Tren: Well, I already told you, we just couldn't stay there for long. Surely, an attack of that magnitude wouldn't go unnoticed for very long, especially because we let those stragglers get away. Besides, I think we made a good haul this time.

Zex: What do you mean? All we got were a couple of knifes, some papers, and a few other assorted things.

Kalarak: Tren, was that paper you found in the commander's tent the real reason we attacked that camp?

Tren: What paper?

Garjen: That paper that I handed to you and you then discussed with Kalarak about.

Tren: Oh, that paper. Well I admit that was an interesting find, that wasn't the only reason we went to that camp. I also found a couple of plans and other assorted important papers that we could use for the resistance.

Kalarak: Did you actually know that those plans would be there, or did you just guess at that?

Tren: A little of both.

Garjen: You mean to tell me that you ordered us into that camp on a wild goose chase?

Tren: No, more like a lucky guess.

Darren: We're doomed. Our commander is a lunatic who goes by a whim.

Kalarak: Who's the bigger lunatic; the lunatic or the lunatic who follows him?

Tren: Good point.

Garjen: Besides, we have your incredible fighting skills and spirit, how can we possibly lose?

Darren: Yeah, I guess your right.

_Party chuckles under they're breath at _DARREN_'s expense._

Darren_ (noticing the laughter)_: Wait, what are you all laughing at?

Tren: We weren't laughing. Well, I think it's time to turn in. What about the rest of you?

Kalarak and Garjen: Yeah.

Tren: What about you Zex? 

_Camera moves to show _ZEX_ asleep on the ground next to his tent._

Tren: Well… I'm gonna take that as a yes. Get some rest everyone; we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

Darren: I still don't understand what was so funny.

Garjen: Don't worry about it, just get some sleep.

Darren: NO! Not until I know what was so-KALARAK_ reaches around and pinches _DARREN_'s neck, _DARREN_ instantly falls unconscious._

Tren: Why don't you do that more often? 

Kalarak: Because I don't want to.

Tren_ (shrugging)_: Good enough for me.

_Camera moves around to show what's left of the party settling in for the night._

_End scene._

4.INT.CASTLE ROOM.DAY

_Camera moves to show a SERVANT and a man dressed in armor walking down a corridor and enters a large throne room where a very important looking person is sitting on a throne. The SERVANT and the armored man approach the man on the throne and bow in a medieval looking way. The man motions for them both to rise. _

Servant _(rising)_: My lord, Drall Vimpiran, General Dren with news on the resistance.

SERVANT_ moves to the side as if presenting _DREN.

Dren: We have crushed all uprisings in the area and made clear examples of all involved.

Drall: How?

Dren: We carved up the bodies, alive, and spread the remains around all the surrounding villages.

Drall: Ahh, a textbook example. Just how Lord Ti'rant likes it.

_A door is slammed off screen. It echoes through the halls, and footsteps are heard approaching the camera. Another_ SERVANT_ appears on screen and hands report papers to _DREN.

_(reading the paper)_Dren: This cannot be!

Drall: What is it?

Dren: Our northern outpost has been attacked! Very few survived.

Drall: How is this possible? We had four hundred of our best troops at that outpost.

Dren: What is your command, my lord?

DRALL _motions to the _SERVANTS _to leave._

_(rising from the throne and walking down the steps towards _DRENDrall: This outrage cannot go unpunished. You have full responsibility of finding those responsible for this. Use any means necessary.

_(bowing)_Dren: Yes my lord, it shall be done.

Drall: Good, the resistance is being crushed, Lord Ti'rant's power is growing, and soon our rule shall be absolute.

_Both start to chuckle maniacally._

_Fade out._

_End scene._

5.EXT.WASTELAND.EXT

_Camera fades in to show the entire party running across a barren field, very few patches of dead grass are spattered around the field. Camera moves around to show multiple shots of the party running from a far off distance. Camera finally moves in and shows a close-up of the party running towards the screen in a ravine. TREN raises his hand to signal the others to stop, they comply. Camera moves to show TREN from behind and KALARAK running up behind TREN_.

Kalarak: What is it? Why did you stop?

Tren: Because I have a feeling like…like-

_As _TREN_ says that, a goblin-like zombie jumps at _TREN_. He spins around and stabs it in the chest and slams it down onto the ground. He then spins around and breaks it's skull._ -we're being followed.

_(Pulling his weapon out of the zombie)_Tren: Oh great, a scout.

_Camera moves to show _TREN _from the front. _ZEX, GARJEN, _and _DARREN_ come running up behind them._

Zex: What was that?

Kalarak: A scout.

Garjen: A scout from what?

Tren: Probably a hunting party. They're most likely a regular horde of Ti'rant's troops, but it looks like they know we're here.

Darren: But we killed the scout, how could they know we're here?

Garjen: Because zombies barely stray very far away from they're groups. One of them probably-_(a snarl is heard from above the camera. All look up and so does the camera. Camera shows a large band of goblin-like zombies staring down at the party.)_-saw the scout get killed.

_And with that, the band of zombies jump down into the ravine and a fight ensues. Entire party draws they're weapons and _DARREN_ charges the head first into the battle. As he charges, the zombies stare back in confusion. _DARREN _charges into the lines and the zombies all get out of the way and creates a gap for him to enter. When he gets into the gap, a confused look crosses _DARREN_'s face. The army forms around _DARREN_ and commences beating him in an overhand fashion. Camera moves to show the original party. _GARJEN _has a clear look on her face that shows that she is on the brink of laughter. _TREN, KALARAK, _and _ZEX _all display disgusted faces in coordination to the sounds of pain and beating are heard off camera._

Tren: I think we should go and help him.

Garjen: Do we have to? This is enjoyable.

Kalarak: Oh come on.

_And with that, the rest of the party charges into battle. Camera moves back to show _DARREN_ being beaten. _KALARAK_ walks onto the screen behind the crowd of zombies. _KALARAK_ walks through the crowd, easily stabbing zombies in the back as he makes his way to _DARREN_. One zombie turns and faces _KALARAK_, he responds by easily popping the head off the zombie and tossing it behind him. Camera moves to show _ZEX_ fighting off some zombies. _ZEX_ turns behind him to see a zombie that is clearly going to over power him, but at the last moment, a zombie skull falls out of the sky and collides with the head of other zombie, knocking it's skull off and sending it into _ZEX_'s chest, and he catches it. He immediately jumps back in surprise and drops the skull. Camera moves to show random shots of the party fighting. One shot shows _TREN_ falling on his back with a zombie's foot on his chest, but _GARJEN_ sends a zombie flying into the one atop of _TREN. TREN_ gets up and notices that _GARJEN_ shoots _TREN_ a smile. _TREN_ smiles back and continues to fight. The fight continues and reinforcements arrive for the zombies and the party drops back and starts to run from the zombies. The chase ensues for the rest of the scene, approximately another half a minute or so, with random shots of party members fighting off zombies as they go._

_Fade out._

_End scene._

6.EXT.WASTELAND.NIGHT

_Camera fades in to show the party is still running. The look of fatigue is clear on the party's faces. They all look back and the entire army has vanished and a sigh of relief is heard. They all sit down and _KALARK _starts a fire magically._

Tren: Am I the only one who thinks that it's weird that they just suddenly stopped chasing us?

Zex: Who cares? We finally got a bre-zzzzz.

ZEX _falls asleep._

Darren: That sounds like a good idea. I think I'm gonna get some sleep too.

Kalarak: Me too, night everyone.

KALARAK _and _DARREN_ both lie back and fall asleep._

Garjen: Are you goin' to sleep?

_Camera move_s_ to show _TREN_ from the front. _GARJEN_ is behind him on the ground._

Tren: No I think I'm gonna stay up and keep watch in case our enemies come back.

Garjen: Okay, night.

_(turning only his head around)_Tren: Night.

GARJEN _lies down._

TREN _gets a thoughtful look on his face and leans back onto his elbows. A faint sound is heard, as if coming from a far off distance. It gets louder as the screen grows brighter and we are switched to a flashback. _

_End scene._

7.EXT.VILLAGE.DAY

_The screen fades in to show a village scene. An alarm is heard off screen and people are scattering around, frantically trying to escape from the village in time. The camera moves over to the front of the village and shows a hill in the distance on which is a massive army completely engulfing the hillside. Camera moves directly down and to show a couple soldiers running towards the front of the village. They pass in front of a younger _TREN_ who grabs some weapons and charges along behind them and he is followed by a rather beautiful girl. She is yelling at him but is inaudible. She finally is able to grab_ TREN_ by the shoulder and spin him around_

_(Crying)_Girl: Don't do this! Please! This is suicide! Come with my family and me! We'll take refuge, the caves will hide us! Please! _(she puts her arms around _TREN

_(he loosens her arms and steps back)_Tren: And then what? They find us and we run again? I'm tired of running! For the past year that's all we've done! It's time to stand and fight.

Girl: But what if we never see each other again?

Tren: We will, I promise.

_An elderly woman, who is also yelling something inaudible, runs up behind them and grabs the girl's hand to pull her away. The girl is able to pull away and run back to _TREN_. She gets back to him and kisses _TREN_. The kiss lasts only a few seconds, before the woman is able to pull the young girl away again. A look of pure fear and sorrow is visible on her face. _TREN_ is dumbfounded for a couple seconds, then hesitates, then turns and runs down the street after the other soldiers. The camera moves and follows after _TREN_. He rounds a corner and has a full view of the hill in front of him. Enormous numbers of zombies are charging down the hill and entering the village. They easily over-power the few soldiers and start to come after _TREN_. The camera moves to show _TREN_ from the front. A few seconds go by and then _TREN_ snaps back to reality after the shock wears off. He is able to fight off a few zombies then he turns to run. The camera follows close behind _TREN. _The camera follows him into a wall, which results in a black screen._

_A loud noise is heard, and the screen switches back to present day _TREN_ back at the camp._

_End scene._

8.EXT.CAMP.NIGHT

_Camera moves to show _TREN _moving about the camp waking everyone up._

_(still lying down)_Darren: What? What is it?

Tren: Shh, they're back.

_Everyone moves over to a rock and crouches behind it. The camera moves up above the rock and shows the army is back. They look like they're trying to hide but there are a couple in the back that are beating drums. An important looking one approaches the party with his dagger drawn. He reaches the top of the hill and _TREN _jumps out and puts his knife to his throat. The important looking zombie looks very surprised. _

Zombie: How? How did you know I was coming?

Kalarak: We saw you coming.

Zombies: How? You were asleep?

_All get an anime "Uh" look on their face. _

Garjen: We heard the drums!

Zombie: What drums?

Zex: He's right? What drums?

_Again, the "Uh" face crosses the parties' faces._

Tren: Those drums!

_He moves the _ZOMBIE_ around to show him the army. The drums are still sounding and two drummers have broken into a very loud fight. Involving bombs and explosions. Camera moves again to show the main party by the rock._

Kalarak_(to _ZEX: Now do you see the drums?

Zex: No, but I hear a very loud fight.

Tren: What do you mean you hear- Zex?

Zex: Yes.

TREN _points over towards _ZEX_, as if presenting him to _KALARAK.

Kalarak_(with a look like "Oh god!")_: Open your eyes.

_(opening his eyes)_Zex: Oh! That's better.

Tren: Anyway, back to business. Why were you coming up to our camp anyway?

Zombie: I was hoping to catch you off guard. Hoping to assassinate you all in your sleep.

Tren: Did it ever occur to you that we had someone keeping watch for you?

Zombie: Now who would do something like that?

Darren: This is getting ridiculous! Can't we just kill him now?

Kalarak: No, because that would upset the hundreds that are just below us.

Garjen: What hundreds? All that's down there is a smoldering crater.

_Camera moves to show where the army used to be. All that's left is a crater. One zombie crawls out of the crater and runs up to the party and salutes his commander._

Zombie: What happened? Why is my army reduced to a crater?

Zombie Minion: Sir, the bombs you gave us to use to blow up the traitors accidentally went off and we um, went boom too.

Tren: Heck, makes my job easier. _He breaks the head off the _ZOMBIE_ and _GARJEN _slices up the _ZOMBIE MINION.

Kalarak: There's just one thing that I don't get.

Darren: What's that?

Kalarak: I'm surprised that we didn't hear an explosion when the bomb went off.

Tren: You know, that doesn't make sense.

Garjen: I wonder why that is?

Tren: Yeah I can't figure out- _Starts to look around. -_where is Zex?

_Everyone looks around and no one can seem to find him. A cough is heard and _ZEX_ covered in black ash climbs up to the top of the hill. _ZEX_ climbs up to his knees and sits down next to the fire. Silence follows for a couple moments. Everyone looks at each other for a few moments, then they all look at _ZEX.

Tren: And?

Zex: What?

Kalarak: Why are you covered in ash?

Zex: Oh, that's because I set off that big bomb thingy that blew up the army.

Garjen: Well there's one explanation.

Darren: Its still night. Why don't we go back to sleep.

Garjen: Okay. Sounds good.

Zex: ZZZZZZ.

Kalarak: Tren, why don't I take over lookout for the rest of night?

Tren: I'm fine. You all get some sleep.

_Everyone except _GARJEN_ rustles around and falls asleep. _GARJEN _walks over and sits down next to _TREN

Garjen: You okay?

Tren: Yeah I'm fine.

Garjen: You go to sleep and I'll take over watch.

Tren: No, really. I'm fine.

Garjen: This is the fifth night you've taken watch duties. Even you need your sleep.

Tren: Has it really been five nights? I hadn't noticed. Every day just seems to melt into the next.

Garjen: Yeah, this world will do that to you.

Tren: Oh yeah, isn't this your home world?

Garjen: It was.

Tren: What was it like before he came?

Garjen: A few more trees, and a lot less death.

_(rubbing her back)_Tren: Don't worry, we'll get him. We all have a score to settle with that demon.

Garjen: Get some sleep. As you said, we've got a big day ahead of us.

Tren: Yeah,_ (settling down onto the ground)_ I just hope that it's not just another dead end.

Garjen: Dead end? To what?

TREN _is fast asleep. _GARJEN_ shrugs and turns around. She stares out at the horizon with a smile on her face._

_End scene._

9.EXT.WASTELAND.EARLY MORNING

_Camera moves around to show everyone packing up their camp. It's still dark out and the sun is just rising over the horizon. The party moves down the hill and stops at the still smoking crater, hiding behind the rim. They peer over and look down into the crater. Camera moves to show their point of view. Few zombie corpses are scattered around the bottom, something shimmers and _TREN _jumps over the rim and slides down into the crater. Camera follows him the entire time. Camera then moves as if it's lying on the bottom of the crater. We can clearly see the entire party peeking above the rim. _TREN_ picks up the object and examines it. Camera moves as if over _TREN_'s shoulder. The object he is holding is a crystal, about the size of a pencil, but thicker. Camera moves to show as if we were standing behind the party._ TREN _climbs out of the crater and begins to show the crystal around to everyone. _KALARAK _takes it and holds it up to the sun, which about three-quarters of the way up. _KALARAK _then opens up the scroll form earlier and holds the crystal to the one on the scroll, it's a perfect match. _KALARAK_'s jaw drops and he motions for _TREN_ to come over. They begin to converse._

Tren: So, what can you decipher from this?

Kalarak: You remember that sword I told you about earlier?

Tren: Yeah, what about it?

Kalarak: This is a crystal that can be used to find it.

Tren: So wait, you're telling me that that sword is real?

Kalarak: Could be, or this could just be another dead end. Or a trap.

Garjen: Wait, what's going on?

Kalarak: We think we've found something important.

Darren: What do you mean, "think you've found something"? How do you not know?

Tren: We're not sure if the stories are true or not, the sword that this crystal is supposed to lead us to is a myth, no one has ever seen it.

Zex: Uh guys?

Darren: What?

Zex: I think we've got company.

_Camera moves to show a couple vehicles of some kind moving at a fast speed towards the party. _TREN _motions for everyone to go back up the hill. _TREN _then jumps back down into the crater and emerges back at the top after a couple of moments. He is carrying a zombie corpse. The vehicles are very close now. _TREN _heads up the hill and joins the others. _

Zex: What's with the corpse?

Tren: You'll see.

_The vehicles pull up and the drivers get out. They walk around and examine the crater and the surrounding area. Camera moves to the bottom of the hill, looking up. The zombie corpse pops out from behind the rock. _TREN_'s voice is heard as if the zombie was speaking._

Tren zombie: Oh hello.

Driver #1: What happened here?

Tren zombie: Oh you know, someone accidentally dropped a giant bomb.

Driver #2: How do you accidentally drop a giant bomb?

Tren zombie: Well, heh, that's a funny story…_(head falls off)_.

Driver #1: Hey buddy, your head fell off.

Tren zombie: Oh yeah that happens often, do you mind giving me a hand?

_Camera moves to show the point of view form the party. _DRIVER #1_ starts to head up the hill. _DRIVER #2_ starts to circle. A scuffle is heard and _DRIVER #2_ starts to run up the hill. Another scuffle is heard. Camera moves to show the feet of _DRIVER #2 _being pulled behind a rock. The party then heads down the hill. _TREN _and _KALARAK _are disguised as the drivers. The both mount their respective vehicles. _

Tren: We're gonna go and see if we can't find any leads on this sword.

Garjen: When was this decided?

Kalarak: I don't know.

Darren: What do you mean you don't know?

Kalarak: Ask Tren.

Garjen: When did you decide this?

Tren: I decided this when we saw these guys driving at us.

Zex: How long did it take you to decide?

Tren: About two seconds.

TREN_ starts his vehicle. _KALARAK_ does too soon there after._

Garjen: Wait, you can't truly be going through with this.

Tren: Why not?

Darren: Because no such sword exists. If it did, I would've found it and slayed Kaz Ti'rant myself.

Zex: Kalarak, why are you going?

Kalarak: Because I need to translate for Tren.

Tren: Yeah, he needs to read all the mystic mumbo-jumbo that I can't understand.

Garjen: Let us come with you.

Tren: No.

Darren: Why not?

Tren: A. because there are only two vehicles. B. It's too dangerous. And C, no.

_(looking rather mad)_Darren: Why you little!

Kalarak: Besides, we need you guys to keep Kaz busy while we search.

_(looking rather frantic) _Garjen: And what if you don't find anything? What if you're both killed? You guys are the strongest of us all. We can't take on Kaz without you.

Tren: True, but we can't take on Kaz now because we can't penetrate his armor. We need this sword.

Darren: What is so special about this sword?

Kalarak_(sighing)_: It's supposed to be a sword created by gods to slay the demonic. I've never heard of it being more than just a myth, but since we found that crystal… I don't know what to think.

Zex: What is that crystal supposed to do?

Tren: When it gets near the sword, it's supposed to start to glow, and as you get closer, it glows brighter and starts to shake.

Garjen: But that could take forever! How do we know that the sword is even in this dimension?

Tren: We don't.

Garjen: Than why are you even searching?

Tren: Because we can't defeat Kaz without this sword!

Garjen: But what if we never see each other again?

_A dazed look crosses _TREN_'s face and he is still for a moment. A flash of the girl from _TREN_'s flashback's face comes onto the screen. It lasts a couple of seconds. Then he snaps back to reality and walks over and puts his hand on her shoulder._

Tren: We will, I promise. Oh, and Garjen. 

Garjen: Yes Tren?

Tren: You're in charge while we're gone.

_She touches his hand and then_ TREN _gets back on his vehicle and he and _KALARAK_ drive off. Camera stays with the party. Then it moves to be behind the party. We watch the two vehicles ride off for a couple of moments._

_End scene._

10.EXT.WASTELAND.DAY

_Camera moves to show _TREN_ and_ KALARAK _driving across the wasteland. Neither of them speak and they swerve randomly from side to side for a minute or so. The camera then moves to be right next to _TREN_'s face and the screen again goes white and we are whisked into another flashback. The camera then fades in and moves to show the younger _TREN_ where we last left him. He is still running from the ensuing zombies, turning around occasionally to kill a zombie or two. He eventually turns a corner and drops to the ground suddenly. Camera moves to show a small band of archers who shoot at the zombies then charged into them. _TREN_ gets back up and turns to see the archers. Camera moves too, and shows that the archers aren't fairing well and are soon overrun by the zombies. _TREN_ then turns and continues running after killing a few ensuing zombies. After a few minutes of running or so, _TREN_ drops down into a ditch and the camera moves up to show that the zombies move around the ditch and don't even give it a second thought. _TREN_ lets out a sigh of relief and sheathes his weapons. A hand immediately shoots onto the screen and covers _TREN_'s mouth_. _Camera moves and shows that the hand belongs to the old woman from scene 7. She puts her finger to her lips and motions for _TREN_ to follow her. They walk along the ditch for a couple minutes in complete silence. Eventually, they reach a large rock at the end of the ditch. The old woman motions and _TREN_ wedges his staffs beneath the rock and it is rolled out of the way and a door is hidden behind it. The old woman then takes out an oddly shaped key and unlocks the door. The door opens to expose a large room where a couple dozen people are scattered around the room. One of them is the girl from scene 7 and when she sees_ TREN_ she runs over and leaps into his arms. They embrace for a few moments then they loosen. The old woman walks over and _TREN_ smiles at her._

Tren: How did you find me?

Girl: After we made it here and everyone was accounted for, I told Granda here that I was going out to look for you, but she said it was too dangerous, and she said that she would go and look for you.

Granda: At first I wasn't going to go out and look for you, but Laura here wouldn't give me a moment's peace.

Tren: Well I guess that it's a good thing that Laura is annoyingly persistent.

TREN_ smiles and looks down at _LAURA_ and she pretends to be mad. They laugh, then share a quick kiss and then they turn to look at the survivors, and the camera follows them. People are scattered randomly around. Some are checking supply baskets, some are calming crying children, and others are resting._

Tren: So what's our next move?

Laura: I…don't know, Granda, what is our next move?

Granda: We'll probably just wait here and let them pass over us.

Tren: But what if they find you all here?

Granda: Than we're doomed.

Tren: Wait, what do you mean we're doomed? You don't have a backup plan?

Granda: There is no way out of this cave other than the front door. No army has ever found this place before, and none ever shall.

Tren: Well then how do you know that they've passed over us?

Granda: There are spy holes hidden around this tunnel, the tunnel runs under the entire village. It was originally used by workers when they were building this village.

Tren: How large are the holes?

Granda: Only large enough to put one's head through, they're not large enough to fit through.

Tren: What are the holes carved in?

Laura: Just dirt, why?

Tren: Would it be possible to dig around a hole and make it bigger, so that a person could fit through in case of an emergency?

Granda: We could, but we would need a strong digging tool of some kind.

Tren: Like what?

Granda: Like a…_(a loud bang is heard outside the door)_

Laura_(worriedly)_: What was that?

Tren: I think we've got company.

GRANDA_ goes over and opens a hole in the wall, a worried look crosses her face and she turns around._

Granda: They're here, they've found us.

Laura: Tren, I'm scared.

Tren: It's ok, tell the women and children to move further down the tunnel and start to make a hole larger, but look through it first so you're not running into more trouble.

LAURA_ complies. They share another quick kiss and then she runs off._

Tren: Granda, go and help them make the hole, you know these tunnels better than anyone. And send any boys who you think are old enough to fight.

TREN_ draws his weapons and stands ready. Camera moves to show the door. It's slowly growing closer to the door and the thumping is growing louder. The door hinges are cracking and it appears that the door is about to give way. Camera moves again to show _TREN_ still standing there, he is sweating and he gulps. A handful of young boys holding peasant weapons join him. Camera moves back to the door and the thumping stops. Camera moves back to _TREN_ and he lets out a sigh of relief. A loud crash is heard off screen and _TREN_ flinches. Camera moves to show a very large, masculine zombie breaks through the door and bellows. The other children run down the tunnel leaving _TREN_ all alone. The beast charges and slams his club down at _TREN_, who dodges to the side. _TREN_ then turns and runs down the tunnel, zigzagging back and forth, avoiding the beast's blows. This continues for some time, before he reaches where _LAURA _and _GRANDA_ are helping the last of the citizens out of a hole. _TREN_ is just about to reach them when the beast slams the side of the wall and causes a cave-in. A rock falls off the roof and lands on _TREN_'s foot. Camera moves to show _LAURA.

Laura: Tren! Granda we have to help him.

Tren: No! Go! Get out of here, Go!

GRANDA _grabs_ LAURA _and throws her through the hole_. GRANDA _follows short behind her. Camera moves to show_ TREN _now at the mercy of the beast that has been following him. The beast raises his club forcefully, but gets it stuck in the tunnel's roof. He looks up confused, then the camera moves to show TREN struggling with his foot. Camera then moves to show the beast again. He pulls his club out of the ceiling and the roof begins to completely collapse. Camera then moves to show _TREN_, who has just pulled his leg free and is running from the cave-in, he turns and dives out of the hole. The cave-in catches up with the camera and the screen goes black. Silence follows for a few seconds than _KALARAK'_s voice is heard. _Kalarak: We've got company. _The scene then goes back to being beside TREN's head._ _End scene. _

11.EXT.WASTELAND.DAY

_Camera moves to show _KALARAK _and _TREN_ riding. Camera moves to show that they have ridden into a gorge. At the other end of the gorge is a blockade. The guards at the blockade motion for _TREN_ and _KALARAK_ to slow down. Several other guards are positioned randomly about the barricade. Camera moves to show _TREN_ and _KALARAK _coming at the camera. They're going very fast and doesn't look like they will stop. They grow closer and closer to the camera until eventually the camera is knocked over._

_(off camera)_Tren: Oh shit, we hit the cameraman.

Kalarak: Oh again?

Tren: Hey, I tried not to.

Kalarak: Why is it that you always hit the cameraman?

Tren: I don't know, I just do.

Kalarak: Ok, look, can we just do this scene again? _The blooper beep is heard and the scene resumes with _TREN_ and _KALARAK_ riding to the barricade. __They reach it and stop. One of each of the guards walks up to _KALARAK _and _TREN_ respectively._

Guard_(talking to _TREN): Papers please.

Tren: You don't need to see our._ (Waves his hand)._

Guard: Ahh, no, I do need to see your papers.

Tren: You don't need to see our papers. _(Waves his hand again)._

Guard: Yes, I do need to see your papers.

Kalarak: Tren, what are you trying to accomplish waving your hand around like that?

Tren: You know what…I don't know.

Guard: What did you just call him?

TREN_ and _KALARAK_ look at each other, then at the guards. A fight breaks out. _TREN_ and _KALARAK _get off their respective vehicles and stand ready to fight. A _GUARD_ each attack both _TREN_ and _KALARAK _respectively. Both are taken down with relative ease. The rest of the guards around the barricade assault _TREN_ and _KALARAK_, and they are all taken down relatively easy. _TREN_ and _KALARAK_ then get back onto their vehicles and ride through the barricade. Camera moves to show the two vehicles riding off into the distance._ _End scene._

12.EXT.CAMP.NIGHT

_Camera moves to show the original party resting at a campsite. _ZEX _is sitting atop of a very large rock and randomly looking around, with his bow in hand. _DARREN_ is leaning against the same rock. _GARJEN_ is sitting with her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them. She has a sad look on her face and is staring out at the horizon._

_(looking concerned about _GARJEN)Zex: Garjen, are you okay? You haven't said a word since Tren and Kalarak left.

Darren: Yeah, that isn't like you, you haven't complained about me or my ego all day.

GARJEN_ doesn't respond. _DARREN _AND _ZEX _both look at each other. Then they look back at _GARJEN,_ who is still staring blankly out at the horizon. Camera moves back to show _DARREN _AND _ZEX_ looking nervously at each other. Then they both look back at _GARJEN_, then _ZEX_ gets off his rock and sits next to her, he then puts his hand on her shoulder._

_(caringly)_Zex: Don't worry, if I now Tren and Kalarak, they've probably found the sword already and their on their way back here to show it to us.

GARJEN_ looks over at _ZEX_ and puts her head on his shoulder. _ZEX_ looks surprised at this and strokes her head awkwardly._

Darren: I agree, and I'm always right. Tren and Kalarak will not rest until they find that sword.

_Fade out._

_End scene._

13.EXT.WASTELAND.NIGHT.

_Meanwhile, _TREN _and _KALARAK_ have gotten off their vehicles and have made camp. _TREN _and _KALARAK_ both appear to be sleeping, and there is something cooking over the fire. _TREN_ looks over at _KALARAK.

Tren: So, how do you think the others are faring?

Kalark: Without us, hard to tell. _(grabbing the item off the fire)_

Tren: What do you mean? _(takes a bite off the item on the stick)_

Kalarak: We created that group, and this is the first time that we've left them, so I can't tell how they would fair without us.

Tren: Yeah, I guess your right. _(takes another bite)_ _(looking rather disgusted)_

Kalarak: I don't see how you can eat that. Tren: I don't see why you don't.

Kalarak: Because that's a poisonous animal.

Tren: Yeah right-_(faints)_.

KALARAK _mutters under his breath something inaudible and walks over to _TREN_ and slaps him across the face._

Tren: And I'm awake.

Kalarak: When are you gonna learn to listen to me?

Tren: I don't know, when do you figure I will?

Kalarak: I'm guessing never.

Tren: Probably.

_A rustle is heard off screen, camera moves to show the two vehicles, something is moving behind them and the camera is moving closer to the gap between the vehicles and the rustling is getting louder. Camera moves to show _TREN_ and_ KALARAK _preparing for a fight. _TREN_ looks at _KALARAK_ and he walks over to the vehicles. The camera continues to zoom towards the gap between the two vehicles, there is obvious movement between them but it is still too dark to see anything. _KALARAK_jumps behind the vehicles and tosses what was behind the vehicles out from behind them. The creature staggers to its feet and in the firelight we get a good look at it. It is a puchu. It waddles over to _TREN_ and looks at him._

Puchu: Puchuuuuuu?

TREN_ kicks the _PUCHU_ in the head and sends it flying across the screen. When it hits the ground, it picks up its head and says something._

Puchu: Even when I get a role in another movie I still get killed off quickly, awwwww, my life sucks!

TREN _and _KALARAK_ both sit back down and look at each other. _

Tren: What did it mean movie?

Kalarak: I don't know.

Tren: Do you think we can eat it?

Kalarak: What is it with you and eating things?

Tren: I must miss those guys more than I thought.

Kalarak: Yeah, you're already starting to act more and more like Zex.

Tren: Do you miss any of them?

Kalarak: Yeah, I miss them all.

Tren: Yeah, I do too.

Kalarak: Do you miss anyone in particular?

Tren: What do you mean?

Kalarak: I think you know what I mean.

Tren: Are you talking about Garjen?

Kalarak: See? I knew you knew what I was talking about.

Tren: If your asking if I miss her, than the answers yes, if your asking if I miss her in more than the others, than the answer is, no.

Kalarak: Oh really?

Tren: Yes, I already have another woman in my life.

Kalarak: Who is that?

Tren: Her name is Laura. After I was separated from my parents those many years ago, I wandered around my world, stealing food just trying to survive. Until that one day when I found her. Some bandits were chasing her and seeing them attack her just made me furious and I jumped them and eventually forced them to run away.

Kalarak: But weren't you a bandit?

Tren: Yes, but I only what was completely necessary for me to survive. I didn'tsteal money, and even if I did, I never attacked women or children. Anyway, she thanked me and asked me my name, I gave it to her. She then asked me if I could escort her home, apparently she was the daughter of the lord who owned the town that just happened to stumble across, so I did. When we got to her house, her father thanked me and I was rewarded. During the feast that was held in my honor, she asked me where I lived; I told her I was an orphan and that I wandered around just trying to survive. She was shocked at this and got her elderly supervisor, Granda, to prepare a room for me. And for the next year or so, things were pretty nice. We became close and we soon fell in love. Problem was, her father wasn't too thrilled that his daughter had fallen in love with a thief.

Kalarak: So what did you and Laura do?

Tren: We decided to elope; we were both of wedding age at that point. But before we could, you know who started his power trip and we were forced to flee. We hid in the mountains near by, and we ran for the next year. We eventually ran into one town merely an hour before the Dark Army arrived and she wanted us to flee again. But I was young and I wanted to stay and fight.

Kalarak: What about her father?

Tren: Killed in the first invasion.

Kalarak: And how did she take it?

Tren: Not well, but shortly after the invasion, she got Granda's permission to get married.

Kalarak: You're married?

Tren: No, on the eve of the wedding, we were forced to run to safety. That's when I vowed that someday I would kill Kaz and restore peace to the worlds, so me and Laura can finally get married.

Kalarak: So that is why you fight?

Tren: Yes, that is why I fight. What about you Kalarak? Why do you fight?

Kalarak: I fight merely because I'm a demon slayer.

Tren: So you kill demons for a profit? Who pays you?

Kalarak: No one pays me, I never said I was a professional.

Tren: True, do you know why any of the others fight?

Kalarak: I know Garjen wants revenge for her home world, Zex is my brother and me and him are an inseparable team.

Tren: You never mentioned that you and Zex were brothers.

Kalarak: I didn't? I'm sure I mentioned it at one point or another.

Tren: Well you didn't tell me.

Kalarak: Anyway, after our parents were killed off, we vowed to take revenge on those responsible, and guess whom it was.

Tren: Do I even need to?

Kalarak: No, that's why I'm hoping to get my hands on that demon.

Tren: So, do we all, Kalarak, so do we all.

_As _TREN_ says that, the camera moves upwards so that it is looking up at the stars._

_End scene._

14.EXT.WASTELAND.NIGHT

_Camera moves downwards and shows a zombie army marching along. _DREN_, from scene 4, is riding along beside them. Another zombie rides up besides _DREN.

Zombie: Sir, news from the scouts.

Dren: What is it?

Zombie: Apparently they never returned. And there is other news.

Dren: What is it?

Zombie: The horde positioned to ambush the traitors you're looking for was also defeated. None survived that attack.

Dren: Why is all the news you bring me bad?

Zombie: Because that's all the news that there is to report.

DREN_ lets out a yell and knocks the _ZOMBIE_ off his mount and sends him flying backwards. He hits the ground and breaks apart. _DREN _turns around and points to another random zombie._

Dren: You, you're my new lackey, get yourself a mount and follow me.

_The zombie complies and takes the now dead zombies' mount and rides up beside _DREN._ Camera moves to show both of them and they ride in silence for a few moments. A zombie runs up and reports something to the new zombie servant. The servant then turns to _DREN.

Servant: Sir, good news.

Dren: What is it?

Servant: The band of traitors you're looking for has been spotted.

Dren: Where?

Servant: About four day's march northwest of here.

Dren _(yelling)_: Listen up; turn the column to the northwest. Non-stop march for the next four days.

_Camera zooms out to show the entire army marching._

_End scene._

15.EXT.WASTELAND.DAY

ZEX, DARREN, _and_ GARJEN _are still at camp. _DARREN _is moving around, clearly picking up camp. _GARJEN_ is still just sitting against the rock, same as in the earlier scene._ ZEX _is still standing on the rock he was atop in the earlier scene. He jumps down from the rock and runs over to _DARREN.

Zex: Darren, we have incoming.

Darren: Where?

Zex: About three days march from here, approaching from the southeast.

Darren: How many?

Zex: About a thousand.

Darren: Garjen, what should we do?

GARJEN_ doesn't move._

Darren: Garjen?

GARJEN _doesn't move. _DARREN_ runs over to _GARJEN_ and shakes her until she snaps out of being dazed. _

Garjen: What?

Darren: Did you not hear anything that Zex has said? A thousand zombies are on their way to this spot and you are too busy grieving?

Garjen: You don't understand.

Darren: What don't I understand?

Garjen: You could never understand.

Zex: We don't have time for this; we need to come up with a plan before we're overrun with zombies.

Garjen: Wait, Zex is telling us to be serious?

Darren: Without Tren or Kalarak, the group dynamics are screwed up. I'm not surprised.

Zex: Anyway, what should we do?

Garjen: I wish Tren was here.

Zex: What about Kalarak?

Gerjen: Oh, him too.

ZEX _and _DARREN_ shoot each other a look. Then turn back to _GARJEN.

Zex: So, what's the plan?

Garjen: Do you think we can handle a thousand?

Darren: At full strength, maybe, in our current state, I doubt it.

Zex: What about ambush?

Garjen: No there's too many of them for that.

Darren: What if we had a good defensive position? Do you think we could outlast them?

Garjen: I guess it's possible. What do you think Zex: Whatever we do, it'd better be soon, they've quickened their pace; they'll be here by tomorrow morning.

Darren: Who's leading them? Anyone we know?

Zex: Not that I can recognize.

Darren: So what kinda position do we need?

Garjen: Barricade?

Darren: Sounds good to me.

_Camera moves to show party start construction of the barricade and camera fades out._

_End scene._

16.EXT.WASTELAND.DAY

_Camera moves to show _TREN_ and _KALARAK_ riding across a wasteland. Multiple shots show the two riding. _KALARAK_ turns sharply to the right and _TREN_ follows. Riding continues for another few moments as _TREN_ rides up beside _KALARK.

Tren: Where are you headed?

Kalarak: I have an idea on where we could get some information on the sword.

Tren: And what might that be?

Kalarak: I just remembered a book about things like the sword I owned long ago.

Tren: And where might that book be?

Kalarak: In a library I know you've heard of.

Tren: Oh really, what library might that be?

Kalarak: Kaz Ti'rant's own library.

Tren: You're saying that we break into Kaz's personal library, steal some books, and leave?

Kalarak: Yep, any objections?

Tren: None here.

Kalarak: Good.

_Both vehicles speed up._

_End scene._

17.EXT.WASTLAND.NIGHT

_Camera lowers to show the original party continuing with the barricade. _GARJEN_ is carrying lumber, _DARREN_ is fastening things to the barricade, and _ZEX_ is still watching the horizon._

Garjen: Zex, what news?

Zex: Nothing new so far, they haven't changed their pace or direction since I first spotted him.

Darren: That means he's defiantly headed this way.

Garjen: How long?

Zex: Only about four hours now.

Darren: Than everyone shut it and get back to work.

_Entire party starts to work faster on the barricade._

_End scene._

18.EXT.WASTELAND.NIGHT

_Camera moves to show the army from scene 14. They are still marching in order and there is little conversation. _DREN_ raises a clenched fist and the army stops. A lesser zombie rides beside him._

Zombie: What is it? Why did you order us to stop?

Dren: Send our scouts ahead, I wish to know that we're still heading towards the traitors.

_The lesser zombie motions for some other mounted zombies to ride up to him._

Zombie: Ride ahead, find the traitors, and report back to me.

_The scouts salute and ride off._

Dren: For your sake, I hope they find them.

_Camera follows the army as it marches for a few more moments._

_End scene._

19.EXT.WASTELAND.NIGHT

_Camera moves to show _TREN _and _KALARAK_ riding towards a very large building. Large walls on each side surround the building, guards are positioned all around the top of the wall, some are patrolling, and others aren't moving. We see the vehicles approach the gate, and stop when a guard motions for them to. A guard walks up to one of the vehicles and asks for ID. _KALARAK_, the disguised driver of this vehicle, hands him some identification. The guard then turns around to _TREN_, then back to_ KALARAK_, then motions for them to continue on. The two of them ride through the gate and drive around the courtyard and eventually reaches a large wooden door. They get off their vehicles and approach the door, open it, and walk through it. Camera moves to show them walking through the other end. They both remove their helmets and look around. _

Tren: Where did you get those IDs?

Kalarak: I took them off the drivers that we got these uniforms from.

Tren: Smart.

Kalarak: Someone around here needs to be.

Tren: Now, I'm insulted.

Kalarak: Well, I don't care.

Tren: Didn't think you would.

_They both walk down the hallway until they reach another door. They walk though this door and sneak around the hallways, avoiding guards for a couple minutes. Soon they sneak through another door and enter a library._

Kalarak: This is the place.

Tren: Smells like fish.

Kalarak: All libraries do.

Tren: Really? I didn't know that.

Kalarak: It's actually a little known fact.

_A loud noise is heard on the other side of the door and echoes through the hall._

Kalarak: We'd better hurry.

Tren: Find the book, I'll watch the door.

KALARAK _nods and runs over to the bookshelf and starts to read through the titles. After about five or so scan-bys, he pulls one out and starts to read through it. He closes it and puts it back and starts to scan around again. He walks around for a couple seconds, then takes another book off the shelf, and skims through it. Camera moves back to _TREN_, who is still watching the door. Camera moves again to show the hallway through the open door. A couple large armored guards are walking down the hall towards the library. Camera moves again to show the library, as _KALARAK_ grabs another book off the shelf. _KALARAK_ puts that book back on the shelf and pulls off another one._

Kalarak: Got it, now let's…

KALARAK_ spins around and sees the guards at the door. _TREN_ is sidling against the wall next to the door. The two guards enter the room and confront _KALARAK.

Guard #1: What do you got?

Kalarak_ (hiding the book behind his cloak)_: Nothing.

Guard #2 (_noticing what _KALARAK_ is doing)_: What do you got there?

KALARAK _reaches behind himself and grabs a book off the shelf and hurls it at the two guards who duck. As they duck, _TREN_ jumps ontop of _GUARD #1_ and knocks him to the ground and stabs him. _GUARD #2 _gets up and attacks _KALARAK._ This fight draws lots of attention to the room and soon several guards are fighting too. _TREN _and _KALARAK_ are able to take down about a half dozen or so but then are captured. They are cuffed and escorted out of the room. _

_End scene._

20.INT.CASTLE ROOM.DAY

KALARAK _and _TREN_ are both escorted into the throne room where _DRALL _is sitting. _KALARAK _and _TREN_ are stood before _DRALL _and presented._

Guard: M'lord, two of the rebels that have been plaguing your rule for the past three years.

Drall: Excellent. _Motions for the guard to leave. _Leave us.

GUARD_ leaves off screen. _DRALL_ walks down to _KALARAK _and _TREN.

Drall: So you are the ones who have been causing so much trouble.

Tern: And we plan to be causing a lot more.

Drall_ (turning to _TREN: And who is this? What manner of man do you think to be as to address me like that?

Tren: Cut the theatrics Drall, you're giving me a headache.

Drall: Really? Well soon a headache will be the worst of your worries. When I'm through with you, you will be begging for death.

Tren: I don't think so.

Drall: And, you'll be pleased to know that the rest of your meaningless resistance is being crushed by my finest lieutenant.

Tren: Please, don't make me laugh.

Drall: Think what you want, you won't be a bother for much longer._ -He motions for someone to come over and a couple guards come and take up their positions around _KALARAK _and _TREN. - Take them away!

_Guard complies and _KALARAK _and _TREN _are taken off screen._

_End scene. _

21.EXT.WASTELAND.DAY

_Camera shows remaining party members finishing up the barricade. Camera moves to show that the large army has arrived. The party members all shoot each other worried looks._

_Fade out._

_End Scene._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
